The Hunter diarie
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: Prompt. "Sebastian trouve le journal intime de Hunter et y lis des aveux plutôt compromettants pour le jeune capitaine des Warblers". HUNTBASTIAN


_**Me revoilà avec un prompt imposé par Rikurt36 en attendant la suite de Remember me qui ne saurai tarder :) **_

_**"Sebastian trouve le journal intime de Hunter et y découvre des aveux", en gros, c'était ça. **_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

La chambre d'Hunter était vide, comme toutes les autres dans le dortoir de la Dalton Académie. Sebastian Smythe le savait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il enfonça la porte afin d'y faire une légère fouille. Il posa ses yeux sur les divers meubles entreposés dans la pièce. Fils de militaire, aucun doute. Tout était rangé proprement, pas un seul livre ne traînait sur le bureau. Une petite lampe de chevet surplombée d'un rond vert pâle était encore allumée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tiroir du meuble, certainement fermé à clef. Sebastian se précipita et fit une tentative. Echec. Il était fermé. « _Merde, fait chier_ ». Il tourna les talons et ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode en chêne. Et là, sous les plus beaux sous-vêtements de Clarington, se trouvait un petit livre à la couverture de cuir marron. Le châtain caressa du bout des doigts ce présage de bonheur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il enfouit le petit carnet sous sa veste et ressorti de la chambre du capitaine des Warblers.

* * *

Hunter était revenu de son weekend à la campagne. Il révisait depuis une heure déjà dans la bibliothèque quand une voix familière chuchota dans son dos, un souffle chaud effleurant son oreille.

- "Sebastian Smythe est un trou du cul, arrogant, et hautin. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, c'est déconcertant."

Le cœur d'Hunter eut un raté. Non, non. Sebastian, cette espèce de fouille merde avait trouvé son journal intime. Il paniqua et se retourna pour le fixer. Le feu aux joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Smythe ?

Sebastian avait figé sur son visage son petit sourire de branleur. Il fixait Hunter avec mépris, ayant appris sa nouvelle faiblesse.

- C'est bien à toi, non ?

Le châtain avait sorti de sa veste le petit carnet de cuir marron. Hunter senti la colère l'envahir, la honte aussi. Il tendit la et lui arracha violemment.

- T'es vraiment un sale con Smythe.

Sebastian lâcha un rire, laissant le carnet dans les mains d'Hunter.

- " Cet espèce de petit con m'obsède. Lui, ses lèvres, et son regard. Je suis hétéro, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?" … Ben oui Hunter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon grand ?

Hunter n'avait pas d'autre choix que de battre en retraite. Impuissant devant Sebastian, ce dernier posa simplement le carnet sur la petite table de bois brun et le fixa à nouveau. Il cherchait les mots, des mots durs et méchants, à sortir à cet espèce d'abrutis de Smythe qui le prenait de haut, lui, le capitaine des Warblers. Dans un excès de colère, il se leva brusquement, attrapant Sebastian à la gorge. Il le poussa et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Woooow, on se calme., le châtain abordait son sourire, une fois de plus.

- T'es vraiment un gros connard Sebastian, putain.

Le coup avait atteint le nez de Sebastian sans qu'il ne le sente venir. Le poing d'Hunter frappait son visage avec violence. Une envie de vomir le submergea. Il releva les mains, essayant tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Hunter d'arrêter. La haine dans les yeux, le grand brun se stoppa, conscient de son acte. Sebastian avait le goût du sang qui se propageait rapidement dans sa bouche lorsque Hunter le lâcha enfin. Il dessina ce petit sourire bien connu sur ses lèvres, fixant le brun face à lui.

- T'avais pas précisé que tu aimais les jeux SM dans ton journal Hunter chéri.

- Vas te faire foutre Smythe !

Hunter avait quitté la bibliothèque avec rage.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Hunter avait appris que Sebastian était un fouineur doublé d'un connard. Il s'assit face à son bureau et caressa le cuir du bout des doigts. Il lâcha un long soupire de contrariété et le repoussa d'une main avant de s'adosser contre son énorme chaise de bureau. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais Hunter l'ignora, préférant rester seul depuis cet incident. On frappa à nouveau. Il lâcha un bref « Casse-toi » avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage carré. La porte s'ouvra et se referma. Le jeune homme se retourna brutalement et fit face à Sebastian. Il n'avait pas son éternel sourire de branleur aux lèvres, ce qui étonna Hunter. Sebastian s'approcha lentement de lui.

- Je peux ?..

- C'est déjà fait, Smythe, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sebastian éclairci la gorge avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit. Hunter posa les yeux sur les draps qui se froissaient légèrement sous le poids du Warbler en uniforme. Il grimaça et reposa le regard sur son vis-à-vis.

- Je … J'suis désolé Hunt'.

Hunter serra les dents. Quel trou du cul. Hunt ? Sérieusement, c'était ridicule.

- Ecoute, continua le châtain face à lui, je suis vraiment désolé Hunter, j'ai agi comme un sal con, je le sais, je venais juste m'excuser.

- Tu crois que ça va être suffisant ? C'est ma vie privée Sebastian, t'as pas le droit de t'y introduire parce que tu t'ennuie et que tu as envie d'un peu de lecture, bordel !

Sebastian grimaça et baissa les yeux. Dieu, qu'il se sentait mal, et tellement pathétique. Il se leva et se mis face au capitaine de son équipe en le fixant.

- Je sais très bien ce que ça fait de se rendre compte de son attirance pour une personne du même sexe que nous, Hunter, si t'as besoin d'en parler, je pourrais essayer de faire l'effort en-

- N'y pense même pas, Smythe, mais alors MEME PAS COMPRIS ?

Le jeune joueur de Lacross se recula brusquement. « Bien, très bien, je voulais juste que tu le saches, au cas ou ». Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers la porte. « C'est mieux d'en parler avec quelqu'un comme moi, au cas ou tu le sache pas, mais bon, si un jour l'envie te prend, tu sais où me trouver Clarigton ».

Hunter souffla quelques injures entre ses dents tout se redressant. Il resta silencieux durant de longues minutes et fini par se lever. Le jeune capitaine des Warblers quitta précipitamment sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. A bout de souffle, il rattrapa Sebstian, empoignant son bras un peu plus brutalement qu'il l'avait prévu. Le jeune châtain lui fit face et releva un sourcils curieux.

- Hum ? J'peux faire quelque chose pour toi peut-être ?

Hunter se racla la gorge, assez nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec ce nouveau sentiment. Sebastian esquissa un sourire victorieux et posa une main tendre contre l'épaule de Hunter.

- Relax, réponds simplement, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ou pas ?

Le jeune brun acquiesça et lâcha finalement le bras de Sebastian qui avait l'air assez agacé du geste.

- Je sais pas quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdu et … Déstabilisé, tu comprends ? Je suis né dans une famille stricte avec des principes très … Refermés et assez vieux. Et … Et je sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, ça me fait peur, vraiment. J'ai jamais été autant effrayé de toute ma vie, et j'ai pas envie de passer à travers tout ça seul …

Sebastian soupira lentement et fixa Hunter. Il analysa les traits durs d'un visage trop peu illuminé par un sourire. Le châtain replaça son sac sur son épaule et fini par sourire.

- Un café ? On en parlera, au calme.

Hunter ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Il n'avait fait qu'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse « Si ça te gêne pas ... ». Sebastian eut un rire, léger et sincère.

- Pour les gens qui en valent la peine, ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde Clarigton.

Sebastian tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner de lui. Hunter n'avait pas compris la dernière phrase du brun, mais peu importe, il souri légèrement en retournant à sa chambre.

* * *

**Voilà, donc Coco, ça répond à peu près à tes attentes ou pas ? **

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE LAISSEZ UNE TRACE A CHACUN DE VOS PASSAGES CA SE FAIT TRES RARE DE NOS JOURS. MERCI POUR NOUS TOUS.**

**xoxo**


End file.
